


I Sleep Better With You Around

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Fabi/Mäx cuteness. Written for Fluff Friday on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sleep Better With You Around

"Fabi, you are way too big for us to share a bed," Mäx grumbles at the drummer smiling sheepily by his bed.

"Please?" Fabi pleads, climbing onto the covers before Mäx has a chance to say anything more. "I can't sleep. I always fall asleep better when I sleep with you."

Mäx lifts his head and squints at his best friend's little brother. He hopes he is just overtired because what Fabi is saying is making no sense to him one way or the other.

"You fall asleep better…? Whatever. But I swear, if you kick me, Fabi, you're out for good."

Fabi giggles, the deep sound still weird to Mäx's ears. Fabi's metamorphosis in the last few months confuses and unnerves Mäx to death. One day, Mäx is tossing Fabi onto the couch easily, the next he is staring up a good foot at the Shroomlet. Damn puberty.

Fabi snuggles in close to Mäx. He wraps his incredibly strong arm underneath Mäx's so that they are spooning comfortably. Fabi tosses his head around for a bit before laying it down barely an inch from Mäx's.

"Your brother's going to murder me if he sees us like this," Mäx says as Fabi twists his fingers around Mäx's wrist.

"Why?" Fabi asks, yawning. "I like you, you like me. I'm an adult now, so there's nothing Jo can say."

"Never mind," Mäx mutters, enjoying the feel of Fabi's wiry body against his back.

"Hmm," Fabi breathes out.

Mäx feels a surge of happiness. He has been alone for so long and here Fabi is, practically begging to be with him. Cute little Fabi, Fabi who Mäx has spent every day of the last few years watching over, helping to raise him along with Fabi's family, Fabi who has become his everything outside of Jo, his most treasured friend outside of Jo, wants him back. Jo can be damned.

Fabi _is_ legal now, after all.


End file.
